Famfrit (Record Keeper)
Famfrit is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Famfrit Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the Esper from Final Fantasy XII. Stats AI script * Strike: 347% AoE physical (PHY) * Water Cannon: 316% AoE water physical (NAT) * Waterga: 486% AoE water magic (BLK) * Graviga: AoE Auto-hit 50% current HP damage, uncounterable (BLK) * Protect: self Auto-hit Protect, uncounterable (WHT) * Faith: self Auto-hit MAG +50% for 10 seconds, unreflectable and uncounterable (WHT) * Savage Briny Cannonade: party slots 730% piercing water magic, 303% water resistance -20% for 20 seconds - uncounterable, ignores Mirror Image and Magic Barrier (NAT) * Savage Tsunami: 582% AoE piercing water magic - hits boss and party (NAT) * Savage Waterja: 486% AoE piercing water magic, auto-hit Silence - uncounterable (NAT) After its third turn, Famfrit will enter Water Rage. In this state, its damage, ATB speed and attack cast speed are increased by 15%. When Water Rage is interrupted with any overflowing attack, Famfrit will re-enter in three turns. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Famfrit will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Wait (no action) * Turn 2: Savage Briny Cannonade (party slots 2/3/4) * Turn 3: Graviga * Turn 4: Strike * Turn 5: Water Cannon * Turn 6: Waterga * Turn 7: Graviga * Turn 8: Strike * Turn 9: Water Cannon * Turn 10: Waterga Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * Turn 1: Faith * Turn 2: Savage Tsunami * Turn 3: Graviga * Turn 4: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 5: Water Cannon * Turn 6: Waterga * Turn 7: Savage Tsunami * Turn 8: Graviga * Turn 9: Strike * Turn 10: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 11: Waterga * Turn 12: Savage Tsunami * Turn 13: Graviga * Turn 14: Savage Briny Cannonade * Turn 15: Water Cannon * Turn 16: Waterga * Turn 17: Savage Tsunami * Turn 18: Graviga * Turn 19: Strike * Turn 20: Savage Briny Cannonade (3 random slots) Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Protect * Turn 2: Faith * Turn 3: Savage Tsunami * Turn 4: Graviga * Turn 5: Savage Waterja * Turn 6: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 7: Waterga * Turn 8: Savage Tsunami * Turn 9: Water Cannon * Turn 10: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 1/2/3) * Turn 11: Graviga * Turn 12: Waterga * Turn 13: Savage Tsunami * Turn 14: Graviga * Turn 15: Savage Waterja * Turn 16: Savage Briny Cannonade (3 random slots) * Turn 17: Waterga * Turn 18: Savage Tsunami * Turn 19: Water Cannon * Turn 20: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 3/4/5) * Turn 21: Graviga * Turn 22: Waterga * Turn 23: Savage Tsunami * Turn 24: Graviga * Turn 25: Savage Waterja * Turn 26: Savage Briny Cannonade (3 random slots) * Turn 27: Waterga * Turn 28: Savage Tsunami * Turn 29: Water Cannon * Turn 30: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 2/3/4) Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Briny Cannonade (slots 2/3/4, then 1/2/3, then 3/4/5, repeat) * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Waterja * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Tsunami Strategy A party of physical attackers is required, as all damage Famfrit takes from magic and ninjutsu attacks is divided by 3. Unlike many 5★ Magicite bosses, Famfrit has almost no gimmicks other than Faith and Protect to respectively open Phases 2 and 3, and the Silence-inflicting Savage Waterja. Without a Chain Soul Break, Protect should be dispelled. Chain Waterja's auto-hit Silence can be avoided with a status barrier, or optimally, a Magic Barrier source. All of Famfrit's attacks are water-elemental and its Graviga ignores KO-resistance accessories. Thus, water-resistance accessories are ideal to mitigate the boss's damage. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper bosses Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper